


Downgraded

by Savanna (terrified_dreamer), terrified_dreamer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Fluff and Angst, Fowler needs a break, Hank and Gavin switch partners, Obedient rk900, Other, Police department, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrified_dreamer/pseuds/Savanna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrified_dreamer/pseuds/terrified_dreamer
Summary: Hank's new case requires CyberLife's latest technologies. Richard, the rk900 belonging to Gavin, is the only android with the correct technology he needs.aka they switch plastic pets





	1. Downgrade

The precinct was filled with echoing curses for the third time that day. They always belonged to Gavin Reed, a short-tempered egotistical detective, in which the only thing he had going for him was his determination.

Something he feared would happen someday had finally come true: he was to work with Connor, a deviated android who Gavin hated relentlessly. 

"I don't understand you," Captain Fowler had said to him in his office. "What's so different about Connor to Richard? He's even got the same face!" Fowler was always under stress, and he didn't have the time or the energy for Gavin to put more on him.

"That stupid thing out there never listens to me!" Gavin had yelled while pointing out at Connor's occupied desk. "He's an asshole!" 

Gavin knew the difference between 'Dick and Dipshit'. He figured he was the only one. Everyone loved to tell him that Connor was no different from his own android partner, just a bit more animated, but Gavin knew just how much of a lie that was. 

As Gavin stormed out of Fowler's office, he went through the many differences in his head. He slumped in his chair and crossed his arms, his eyebrows furrowed as he glared at his desk. 

Richard, the rk900, was much different than Hank's plastic pet. For one, Richard listened to him. He did almost everything that he asked, including getting him coffee and doing all the paperwork that Gavin couldn't be bothered with. Richard always stayed with him whenever he wanted some overtime, which was quite often. At crime scenes, the android did whatever he asked and made things quick. Richard (almost) never talked back.

The only thing Gavin disliked was that Richard was so focused on work that he'd get restless if Gavin wasn't as well. That, and the fact that he was an android.

Pale hands suddenly set a paper cup onto his desk. Steam rose up from the nearly black coffee inside. Gavin only liked a little bit of creamer, just enough to hide the bitterness of the precinct's much too strong coffee. 

Gavin looked up and met blue eyes looking down at him. Another thing he disliked was his partner being taller than him. And again, the fact that he was an android.

Gavin picked up the coffee, "I thought you'd be on Hank's ass already, Dick." He took a sip to test it even though Richard made it perfectly every time. 

Richard's deep voice always surprised him just a little bit. "I am not his partner until he goes to leave. He has not arrived yet."

Gavin glanced over at Connor who was sitting alone. He looked at him in slight disgust as Connor set a skinless hand onto his terminal. 

Gavin sighed. "I can't believe I have to work with that prick. I don't get why I can't just work with you."

"The Lieutenant requires my assistance today," Richard replied. "I am the newest prototype, equipped with the latest technologies. Anderson's case will be difficult for the rk800 to handle."

Gavin cursed. "So I'm just babysitting him?? Why can't Hank take you both and leave me alone?"

Richard tilted his head ever so slightly. "You cannot go without a partner, Detective Reed. The situation is unfortunate, but you cannot go on your case today alone."

"I'd rather get shot than work with that idiot."

Richard turned and looked at his predecessor. "Yes, you have informed me of that many times, detective."

Just then, Hank arrived and was immediately called into Fowler's office. Curses filled the precinct for the fourth time that day.

\- - - 

Gavin hurried ahead and walked through the holographic police tape. Before him was an absolute wreck of a car, with a trapped corpse inside. Gavin saw red liquid and sighed in relief that it was human. Although that was unfortunate, he was glad he didn't have to pretend to care about an android's death.

Gavin gritted his teeth as footsteps followed, and a grey jacket stopped beside him. "Don't stand so close, dipshit!" He poked Connor's chest so hard that he hurt his own finger. Connor hardly moved back from the impact, but he actually listened for once and took a few steps away. 

"Sorry, Detective Reed."

"...Asshat..." Gavin looked around and found a police officer who informed him of all the information they knew, which was close to nothing.

Gavin sighed and got to work with the firemen there, who helped pry the car apart. The corpse was dragged out for further examination. 

"Well this is easy. He was stabbed," Gavin muttered. He squatted down and looked at the wound more closely.

"It was metal, the same metal the car is built with." Connor pointed at the twisted mess of metal at the front of the car. "You can see where he was impaled. There, by the hood."

"Congrats, you figured it out," Gavin said while clapping sarcastically. He stood up and turned the body over with the toe of his boot. "Now I know why he was bleeding so much." He looked at the two bullet holes in the victim's back.

Connor peered closely at them. ".45 Auto." 

Gavin just nodded and walked back over to the car. He was used to things like that now. Richard had told him about being able to scan anything. The dick had even scanned him a few times in the past. 

Gavin looked in the front seats. There was nothing out of the ordinary, just empty plastic cups and napkins from a fast-food restaurant. The driver's seat was stained with blood, and the back of it had two bullet holes that revealed the foam padding inside. 

He walked forward and peered into the back seat. More trash littered the floor, along with some dirty work clothes. The man, whoever he was, had been just another busy citizen. Fast food because he didn't have time to make meals, a pile of clothes because he didn't have time to change at work or home. 

Gavin ushered a fireman over and had him pry the trunk open. Like he expected, there was nothing but junk and a pair of tennis shoes inside.

"The victim is David James Stone, aged 34," Connor said, suddenly standing next to him. "He died at 4:37 A.M. this morning."

Gavin glared at him. He didn't like being startled, and hated anyone being too close to him. Nobody knew anything about personal space anymore. "You. Go s-" 

"I found something!" A police officer said as she held up a plastic evidence bag with a gun inside. She rushed over, breathing heavily from running. "It was two blocks away, discarded in a flower bed."

Gavin snatched it out of her hands before Connor could take it, and looked at it. It looked like any other gun, only a little cooler because of its design. Gavin looked at Connor and waited.

"A nine millimeter SIG P938," Connor said after scanning it. "There's fingerprints belonging to Frank William Stone, the victim's brother. The same fingerprints are in the back seat on the doorhandle and the cushion."

Gavin glared and stepped towards him. "When did you plan on telling me that?!" 

Connor tilted his head, his brown eyes holding a false innocence, or maybe it was ignorance. "I wanted more information before forming a hypothesis."

Gavin sneered. "Listen here, motherfucker! If you find anything, you tell me first! I don't need you forming a hypothesis, just do your job and scan things for me."

Connor nodded. "Okay. Sorry, detective."

Gavin muttered under his breath and turned away. He hated the prick even more. It acted innocent and unaware, then had the audacity to apologize even though it new exactly what it was doing. Although he'd never admit it, he wanted Richard back. 

\- - - 

For the rest of the evening Gavin did paperwork. After Connor had offered to help only to get rejected, he finally went home and left the detective alone. Gavin was one of the few people left at the precinct that night, and he was glad for it. He didn't need anyone annoying to distract him while he worked. 

When it was eleven o'clock, Gavin sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He needed caffeine, something to keep him up, because he wasn't going to be done any time soon. "Hey Di-" He stopped himself as he remembered that Richard wasn't there. He sighed at the inconvenience and got up himself to get a cup of coffee. Of course, there was none left and the coffee maker had been turned off. Was it worth turning on and making more for just a cup or two? 

Gavin put the old coffee grounds in the trash can and put a scoop of new ones in. He poured water in and pressed the start button. Good thing technology was much quicker now. He remembered being fifteen, his first year he was allowed coffee, and having to wait for what seemed like ages for the coffee pot to finish, only for his father to take most of it.

After waiting at one of the tables for a few minutes until the coffee maker beeped, he poured himself a cup and poured what was left of the creamer in. He took a sip and grimaced; it was still too strong for his liking. 

He walked back to his desk and sat down. As soon as he started to type, Richard walked in and stopped in front of his desk. 

"What the fuck happened to you?" Gavin asked, mouth hanging open in surprise.

Richard kept his neutral expression like always despite looking like a complete wreck. His usually gelled bangs were falling over his left eye. His mostly white jacket had blue blood all over it. His black collar was ripped, and there was a small blue scratch on his exposed neck. It was hard to tell, but his black suit pants were stained with blue blood as well. 

Richard looked down at himself. "The situation was worse than the lieutenant expected. My biocomponents are working just fine. I only need to change my clothes."

Gavin squinted. "The blood's not yours." It wasn't a question.

"Correct." Richard's LED spun red for just a few seconds. "The lieutenant and I were unsuccessful." His neutral expression changed into awkward looking anger for only a second. "I should have been able to handle the situation, even if the lieutenant and I did not work well together. But the man got away." 

Gavin laughed. "You're not the only one who had trouble today."

Richard slightly smiled-- something rare but not new. "You did not work well with the rk800?"

"Fuck no I didn't."

"May I ask how come?"

 Gavin looked down at his coffee cup before taking a sip. "Because he's an idiot who won't listen to me. He's annoying, stupid, and troublesome. Basically, he's everything you're not." Gavin met Richard's stare. Shit, he hadn't meant for it to sound like he was praising him. The last thing he needed was for the dick to think it was special. He jabbed a finger out and pointed at him. "And _because_  you listen to me as your partner and your superior, you're going to stay here and help me with this paperwork...But go wash up first."

 Richard nodded curtly. "Yes, Detective Reed." He turned briskly towards the bathrooms.

 Gavin leaned back and checked the time. Eleven thirty-two. It seemed like just knowing what time it was made him tired. He smiled as he leaned back in his chair. He'd have the dick do the work while he napped instead. After all, he was much more efficient (and never said no). 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Downgrade

Hank let out a quiet 'Fuck' as he exited Captain Fowler's office. He had already exploded in the office when he heard the news, and he knew better than to be angry in front of his coworkers. At least, he sometimes knew that. 

Hank sighed as he plopped down into his seat. He rubbed his forehead as a headache began to form. 

"I'm sorry, Hank. I insisted that I should work with you, but Fowler..." Connor suddenly stopped and looked down at his hands, which he held in his lap. 

Hank looked over at his partner. "What did he tell you?" 

Connor could hear it in Hank's voice; he was pissed. Connor didn't want to make it worse. "He just said that Richard would be better suited for the case, that's all." He didn't want to admit that Fowler said he wasn't good enough, and he really didn't want to admit that he sort of believed it. 

"That's bullcrap," Hank said matter-of-factly. 

Connor shrugged. "It sucks, but we can't do anything about it."

Hank knew he was right. Fowler's patience and tolerance was constantly getting thinner. Hank knew better than to challenge him. 

Hank wasn't angry about working with Richard, the rk900 model. Although it was weird to see someone so similar to Connor, Hank didn't care that he was there. Hank was angry that he couldn't work with Connor, and most importantly he was angry that Connor was forced to work with the biggest prick in Detroit.

"Connor, are you going to be okay?" 

Connor nodded. He even smiled for good measure. "Admittedly, I'm a little nervous. I don't think Gavin will give me too much trouble, though."

"If he does anything stupid towards you, let me know." Hank gave him a stern look before relaxing. He looked at Richard, who sat at the desk across from Gavin's. The android was listening to Gavin talk, nodding his head in a way just shy from normal. He said something, and Gavin glared at it. 

"I think it'll go well for you, Hank. Richard is hardworking and kind. But if he causes you any trouble, let me know." Connor said, and the corner of his mouth moved up in amusement. 

Hank smiled at him. 

"Dipshit!" Gavin yelled out, hurrying over. Richard followed with his neck stiff and his hands behind his back. Gavin gestured, "Get over here right now, we've got a case!" 

Connor nodded and got up quickly. He grabbed his jacket and followed after the detective. As he passed by Richard, he smiled at him even though he felt greatly intimidated. Richard watched him pass by without so much as an eyebrow twitch. 

Hank looked at the newer model as it stood in front of his desk. The android suddenly turned its head to meet his gaze.

Richard nodded curtly. "Hello, Lieutenant Hank. My registered names are Richard and Dick. You may call me either one, or a new one if you'd like." He smiled, and it was odd but not terrible like Hank expected. 

Hank snorted. "Let's go with Richard."

"Alright."

Hank sighed as his temporary partner stood there waiting. He grunted as he got up, and he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. As he turned, he looked down at Richard's outstretched arm. "What?" Hank asked. 

"I can take your coat for you, until you need it or would like it back." 

Hank sighed. "Um, no. That's okay. Uh, thanks though."

"No problem, Lieutenant."

Hank knew it was going to be a long and awkward day. He grabbed his keys from his desk. "Let's go, then. Did Fowler tell you everything about the case?" 

"Yes," Richard replied as he followed him. He kept his distance, Hank noticed. Richard continued, "A male suspect broke into a CyberLife warehouse this morning at 2:32; we are to investigate and find the suspect."

"Yep."

"Would you like me to drive?" Richard offered as they reached Hank's car. 

"Hell no! I mean, no thanks. I still don't even let Connor drive." Hank opened the driver side door as Richard's LED spun yellow.

Richard got in and buckled up as Hank started the car. He stared ahead as they drove, hardly turning his head whenever he wanted to look to the side of him.

Hank thought about turning the radio on so they wouldn't just sit in silence, but was unsure of how Richard would react to it. He left it off, but the silence made itself known and Hank hated awkwardness in a small space like his car. 

"So," Hank began. "Fowler assigned you with me because of your technology. Just what do you have that Connor doesn't?" 

The reply was immediate. "The rk800 model is equipped with many functions, but my model has been given many more. Some of my technologies are prototypes themselves. My software was improved. I am equipped with the quickest learning ability. My creators have given me access to many databases; I know just about anything there is to know in the world. My biocomponents can withstand intense heat and cold. I-" 

"Is that why Connor shivers?" 

"Correct. He does not feel the cold per say, but he shivers like humans to keep his blood flowing. In intense cold, thirium pump regulators can freeze, which means definite shutdown for androids. The motion of shivering creates heat to keep the pump going."

Hank nodded. He glanced over at him. "What else do you have?" 

"My optical sensors allow-" He saw Hank's confusion and started over. "My eyes allow me to see things nearly impossible to see. I can detect blue blood like my predecessor, but I can do much more. If you were to show me a blurred photograph of a suspect, I would easily be able to recognize who it was." 

Hank squinted at him. He wondered for a second if the android had been boasting, but it didn't seem like it. It was just stating facts. Hank looked back at the road. "Can I ask you something personal?" God, he was sounding exactly like Connor. 

"Of course, Lieutenant."

Hank hesitated, but he knew he definitely wanted to ask it. "You're a deviant, right? You call yourself one."

"Correct."

Hank frowned. "Then why do you act like that? You act so...mechanically. Like a robot. When I heard that you were joining the department, I thought you'd be just like Connor."

Hank couldn't see, but Richard's LED was spinning red. Richard looked out his window. "I have been informed before of my behavior...My speech as well." His LED whirled yellow as he took a few seconds to think. "...I was created to work well with others. I feel that if I were to have a, unique, personality then I would not be liked by everyone at the precinct. My current job is to be Detective Reed's partner, but I believe it includes pleasing others as well. That way, everything would work more smoothly. The rk800 models had many problems in regards to pleasing their coworkers and creators."

"But a personality is what makes androids deviant. They have their own goals, their own thoughts, their own likes and dislikes." Hank looked over at him, "Besides, who says you have to be liked by everyone? That's impossible. Just be yourself." As Richard just stared at him, Hank wondered if it was no use to talk to him about it. Hank sighed. "Anyway, forget it." Hank always felt awkward and embarrassed to say things like that. He felt he should have just turned the radio on. 

"I will take your words into consideration, Lieutenant Anderson." Richard smiled at him.

\- - -

The CyberLife warehouse was closed off to everyone except the police department and some members of the FBI. The workers, although most of the warehouse was run by machines, had been evacuated earlier that morning. 

"Fuck..." Hank muttered as a few people in FBI jackets seemed to aimlessly wander around the room. There was a sectioned off area in the huge warehouse, and that's where the suspect had broken in. As Hank entered the area, he yelled, "If anyone in here isn't from the police department, get out and stay out!"

Richard, his hands clasped behind his back, turned his head. "Lieutenant, is there a particular reason why you're requesting this?"

"Yes. This is our case, not a damn free for all." Hank always hated the FBI butting in. If he filled in the stereotypical 'police hate higher-ups' role, he didn't care. After so many years of dealing with them, he had given up any sort of tolerance towards them. 

Albeit confused, those from the FBI listened and slowly made their way out, leaving the area for just Hank and Richard. 

The two got to work immediately; they inspected the back door that had been busted in, Richard scanned the empty biocomponent and blue blood crates, and they checked the security tapes. With fingerprints found and the tapes giving Richard a clear look of the culprit's face, it was easy to identify the man. 

Now, their only issue was to find out where the man had gone. Had he gone home to hide? Had he gone to a friend's or family's house? Had he ditched Detroit already?

While trying to figure it out, Hank noticed that Richard didn't ever want to make any conclusions until he had enough evidence. Although that was technically a good thing, he found it annoying. They had to have a hypothesis at least, just something small that they can go on and explore even if it isn't correct. Richard didn't want to do that, and not knowing where the man could have gone made the case grind to a halt.

That is, until Richard went into CyberLife's databases, found a string of security cameras locked onto the man, and followed it to the man's current location, where live feed showed him entering a sketchy looking building in the middle of nowhere. 

Hank had a bad feeling about all of this. Why was an android allowed access to everything inside a huge company like CyberLife? Why was a man taking android arms, legs, and blood into a creepy building? Hank knew he had to be on guard for himself, and hoped that Richard could take care of himself.

\- - -

Hank slammed on the brakes and stared straight ahead. 

Richard unbuckled, careful to not get the seat-belt drenched in blue blood. He glanced over at him, and he knew fully well how angry Hank was. "I am sorry that today went so poorly, Lieutenant. If you would like, I can put in a good word for you-"

"Get the fuck out of my car," Hank seethed. 

Richard nodded stiffly and got out.

Hank immediately sped away. He didn't know if Connor was at the precinct still or not, but right now he just wanted to go home and clean the blue blood off of him and his clothes. He figured Connor was okay wherever he was; nobody could have a day nearly as bad as Hank's.

As he drove home, he thought about the day. At first, it had been okay. They had gotten some good leads, some evidence, etc. Although things seemed sketchy, he had thought things would be fine. 

Things were not fine. He knew that as soon as he kicked in the door of the sketchy building. The place was littered with pools of blue blood and tangles of wires and skinless parts. There were deactivated androids laying around, some of them a horrible sight. 

Richard had wandered off to stick blue blood in his mouth even though it didn't matter who the blood belonged to. They just needed to find the man and get out of there, but Richard was busy scanning the androids and the wires...leaving Hank alone. 

The one thing that Hank always told Connor was that neither one of them were ever allowed to go alone. They always needed a partner. It was common sense. 

Hank had gone up a flight of stairs and saw a new floor of horrors. The man was there, and before Hank could yell for Richard, the man had lunged at him. Hank got a black eye, Richard got a small cut on his neck. 

They had wrestled the man and had fallen to the floor, getting soaked in blue blood and poked by wires. One of the broken androids sat in the corner mumbling something, and Hank was still shaken up by it. 

As soon as Hank walked in, Connor asked him a million questions. Hank told him to wait and took a shower. Thirium was one hell of a mess to clean up. After thirty minutes of getting it off him and out of his hair, he went into the living room where Connor was anxiously waiting.

"...I don't want to work with anyone but you from now on," Hank confessed.


End file.
